Guardián
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: No había un solo día que no pensara en ellos, a veces incluso se preocupaba durante horas cuando uno de ellos se hacía daño en clase, aunque fuera un simple rasguño.


**GUARDIÁN**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

Esta historia participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>Makoto miró fijamente a sus dos nuevos hermanos. Eran tan pequeños. ¿Había sido él así?<p>

Se movió lentamente alrededor de la cama donde descansaba su madre, sin querer despertar a los bebés. Quería verlos más de cerca. Parecían tan frágiles.

Apoyó todo su peso en la cama para poder acercarse todavía más. Y, cuando su cara estaba a unos pocos centímetros de los bebés, Ran abrió los ojos. Miraba fijamente a Makoto, mientras este temía que fuera a ponerse a llorar. El bebé extendió los pequeños bracitos hacia su hermano y este miró a su madre buscando permiso.

Cuando la Señora Tachibana asintió, Makoto, suavemente y repitiendo todos los pasos que le había enseñado su padre, cogió en brazos a su hermana. Pesaba más de lo que pensaba, pero la agarró con seguridad. Él era el hermano mayor y tenía que proteger a sus hermanitos, así que no podía permitirse tener miedo.

Ran parpadeó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormida en los brazos de su hermano. Makoto, con una gran sonrisa, la acunó hasta que los brazos se le durmieron por el peso.

Pero le daba igual, porque su hermana era cálida y blandita.

Y Makoto iba a protegerla. A los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Ren y Ran aprendieron a andar, fue el comienzo de una larga pesadilla para Makoto. Al principio lograba contenerlos con facilidad, pero cuando supieron correr, aquello se volvió en una lucha diaria por mantenerlos quietos. Lo peor de todo, es que Makoto sentía que su corazón daba un vuelvo cuando veía que alguno de ellos tropezaba y caía al suelo. Pero sus hermanos siempre se levantaban, se tocaban la zona dolorida y volvían a salir corriendo.<p>

La única forma que Makoto tenía de mantenerlos quietos era contándoles un cuento y, gracias a ello, su velocidad de lectura había mejorado considerablemente. Tanto que era el que mejor leía de su clase, incluso mejor que Haru, lo cual le hacía sentir orgulloso.

Intentaba hacer los deberes sin quitar los ojos de encima a sus dos hermanos, que llevaban un rato correteando en círculos a su alrededor. Él no se explicaba como niños de cuatro años podían tener tanta energía. Suspiró y dejó los deberes de lado, ya los haría después de cenar.

—Ren, Ran, si os estáis quietos os cuento otro cuento —dijo Makoto. Sus dos hermanos dejaron de correr y se tumbaron a su lado. Suspiró mientras una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios—. ¿Qué cuento queréis esta vez?

—El del hombre del faro —contestó rápidamente Ren. Makoto le revolvió el pelo y se tumbó entre ellos dos. Cogió aire y comenzó a relatarle el cuento, añadiendo detalles que seguramente no tuviera antes el cuento, pero así les gustaba más a sus hermanos, porque nunca era el mismo cuento.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquel día de verano, la familia Tachibana y Haru decidieron ir a la playa. Hacía mucho calor y era asfixiante permanecer en casa, además de que Haru llevaba insistiendo desde que les dieron las vacaciones con ir.<p>

Ren se había colgado de la mano de Haru, mientras que Ran iba agarrada a Makoto. Ambos hermanos les contaban a los mayores que esperaban encontrarse con gente de su clase para que vieran lo bien que nadaban y presumir de ellos. Aquello hacía que Makoto sonriera, mientras que Haru miraba el mar sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los padres de Makoto caminaban tras ellos, sin quitarles un ojo de encima, y cargando con la comida.

Una vez en la playa, Haru apenas tardó un minuto en quedarse en bañador y meter prisa a Makoto para que fuera con él al agua. Cuando los pequeñajos vieron que su hermano y Haru se dirigían al agua quisieron ir con ellos. Pero Makoto les obligó a echarse crema solar antes.

Unos minutos después y embadurnados completamente en crema, corrieron hacia el agua. Allí, Makoto los recibió con una gran sonrisa, mientras Haru flotaba.

Makoto amaba jugar con sus hermanos en el agua, no le gustaba meterse mucho cuando estaba con ellos, por eso jugaban muy cerca de la cosa, donde el agua apenas les llegara a la cintura a sus hermanos.

Ren y Ran intentaban hundir a los mayores, primero por separado y luego en conjunto, y, cuando veían que era algo imposible, comenzaban a salpicarles agua pensando que aquello los distraería y podrían hundirlos.

—Yo quiero nadar como Haru —dijo Ren después de que el susodicho volviera hacia ellos nadando. Ran asintió.

—Agarraos —dijo Haru extendiendo los brazos. Ran y Ren le hicieron caso y, cogidos, Haru comenzó a caminar, para que nadaran en el agua. Cuando vio las sonrisas de felicidad de los niños que chapoteaban en el agua, sonrió. Era divertido nadar con otras personas.

Makoto miró a su amigo con sus hermanos, sabía que aunque Haru se quejara de lo ruidosos que eran sus hermanos, los quería casi como si fueran suyos. Le hacían sentirse menos solo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aunque Makoto estuviera en Tokio, él jamás dejaba de ir los fines de semana a visitar a sus padres y, sobre todo, a sus hermanos. Temía que aquellos pequeños huracanes sacaran de quicio a sus padres, pero, en realidad, los echaba terriblemente de menos. Había vivido con ellos once años y su apartamento en Tokio era demasiado silencioso, le faltaban gritos, risas y discusiones. Le faltaban sus hermanos.<p>

Suspiró mientras cerraba su cuaderno de apuntes. Ese sábado sería el cumpleaños de sus hermanos. Ya tenía el regalo comprado y tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos. No había un solo día que no pensara en ellos, a veces incluso se preocupaba durante horas cuando uno de ellos se hacía daño en clase, aunque fuera un simple rasguño.

Y eso es lo que le preocupaba ahora, porque Ran se había caído por las escaleras al salir corriendo y estaba en casa con un esguince en el pie. No podía dejar de agradecer que no hubiera sido nada más grave. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar que era culpa suya por no estar ahí para ellos, aunque sabía que era algo exagerado en ese momento. Pero es que él había sido su guardián desde el momento en el que las fierecillas nacieron, y odiaba estar tanto tiempo separado de ellos. Le hacía sentir como si los estuviera fallando.

Pero, pasara lo que pasara, él siempre iba a estar ahí para ellos, daba igual lo lejos que estuviera. Siempre iba a ser su guardián.

Siempre los iba a proteger.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
